My Love Is hyung
by yoon eunna
Summary: salahkah aku mencintaimu lebih dari saudara ir MinHae SungminXDonghae,(lainnya menyusul)...mohon suka ini baru Prolog za..
1. Chapter 1

Sorry,I Love You Hyung

Saya hanya membuat bisa dibilang prolog/cuplikan ff….

Jika responnya bagus saya pastikan akan saya lanjutkan tapi kalau tidak za udah lah…..

Mohon jangan bash pair saya….

**Sumarry**: mencintaimu hyung,apa kau tak bisa mencintaiku juga?apa salah rasa cinta ini.

"hidupku sudah tiada gunanya hyung aku, kotor"donghae menekan gunting itu keperutnya.

"anio hae,siapa bilang hidupmu tak berarti,hyung masih membutuhkanmu hae,hyung sayang padamu"sungmin harus berusaha tenang menghadapi donghae yang sedang dalam kondisi labil

"kau bohong hyung!"donghae menekan gunting yang di pegangnya lebih dalam darah mulai membasahi gagang gunting itu.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya menyadari hal itu.

"hyung mohon hae lepaskan gunting itu hae,hyung mohon"

"ani!,aku tak pantas hidup,aku jijik pada diriku hyung,aku kotor "

"anio,hae kau tak kotor kau-" belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya donghae sudah lebih dulu terjatuh bersimpa cepat-cepat menghampiri donghae.

"hae yah,irona,pali irona hae,jangan buat hyung semakin bersalah padamu" tak ada reaksi dari donghae,dengan cepat dia menggendong donghae ala bridal tubuh donghae agar mendapatkan penanganan medis.

...…..**EUNNA**…...

Sudah hampir 4jam lebih sungmin menunggu di depan ruang UGD tapi sampai saat initiada satupun dokter ataupun suster mau memberi kan dia kabar mengenai kondisi donghae saat bersalah pun selalu menghantuinya.

Ini hanya cupikan ff low..!gimana lanjut or delet?


	2. Perkenalan

DONGHAE PROV

Aku berdiri termangu di balkon sandarkan kepala ku di atas bulan dan bintang malam ini,hanya asa angin malam yang dingin lihat pintu gerbang di ujung sana,berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yang amat ku rindukan.

Ku gosok-gosaok kedua telapak .jelas karna hanya piama tipas yang ku tanya menggapa aku tak mengambil jaket saja? malas untuk menggambilnya walau tempatnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Hufffft….

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali ku hembuskan nafas dengan sekedar mengurangi beban yanf terasa menghimpt dadaku.

Segelintir kejadian bebrapa hari yang lalu bergulirdi terbesar yang pernah ku membuatku terpuruk seperti ini.

Tess….

Setetes dua lima entahlah sudah beberapa puluh tetesair mata yang keluar dimataku semenjak kejadian .Tentu,jika waktu bisa di ulang akan ku rubah,hingga kejadian itu tak pernah ada.

Kuhapus dengan kasar air mata ku lihat gerbang megah itu nampak sebuah mobil yang amat familiar bagiku muncul.

Ku rapikan sedikit penampilanku saat melewati cermin pipiku agk tirs sekarang dan wajahku juga sedikit yang terpinting sekarang adalah menyambut hyungku pemilik mobil tadi.

Donghae prov end

Normal prov

Donghae menuruni anak tangga dengan begitu dia hampir jatuh kalau saja tak cepat berpegangan pada pegangan anak yang termat manis terukir di wajah smile itulah julukan yang ia dapat karna senyumanya yang manis yang tadi redup kini telahlenyap diagantikan oleh sinar kebahagiaan saat orang yang begitu dinantinya bejalan kearahnya yang tak begitu jauh.

"hyung,sungmin hyung mengapa baru pu….siapa dia hyung! "perasaan bahagia yg donghae rasakan tadi kini telah hilang,terganti oleh rasa penasaran kecewa dan juga sedihSaat melihat yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik punggung sekang yeoja itu bergelayut manja dilengan kanan !

''ehh,ternyata donghae,dia"sungmin memberi jeda "dia yeoja chingu ku"sambung sungmin,sunyum tak pernah lepas di setiap kata yang sungmin ucapkan

"yeoja cHingu" donghae mengulang,untuk memastikan apakah dia (donghae)salah dengar atau tidak

"nde!,dia yeoja chinguku hae"ulang Sungmin dengan menekan kata yeoja chingu "changiya perkenalkan dirimu pada dongsaengku"mengacak rambut yeoja yang masih bergelayut manja dilengan kananya dan satu kecupan tertanam dikening yeoja tersebut.

"ne oppa,perkenalkan namaku Park *****,kau bisa memanggilku ****" mengulurkan tangan "dan kau teryata tak kalah tampan dari hyungmu" lanjutnya,senyum selalu terukir diwajah **** disetiap katanya.

.

.

.

.

hening,tiada suara lagi hanya suara detikan jam yang tangan senyum manis kini sirna.

Hkheeemmm

Sungmin berdehem untuk menghilangkan suasana sepi.

"trap! trap! trap!..."

Brakkkk!

Donghae berlari sekencang yang dia bisa meninggalkan kedua orang itu begitu suara bantingan pintu menggema di ruangan mengusap punggung yeoja chigunya dengan sayangmenghiraukan Donghae yang pergi begitu saja.

Bulan kini telah berganti dengan sang hangt nya mengusik tidur sang namja manis yang masih bergumul dengan mimpinya,mengeliat resah karna terganggu oleh silaunya cahaya matahari.

Donghae,namja manis tadi akhirnya lebar dan meggasok kedua matanya dengan setetes air mata jatuh dimata di seka air mata tersubut dengan punggung tangannya dan berdoa semoga hari ini akan cerah secerah mentari pagi saat ini.


End file.
